


Team Morale

by Felidaeng



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidaeng/pseuds/Felidaeng
Summary: Greed was the only one who actually felt like a brother and not another one of Father's pawns.





	Team Morale

**Author's Note:**

> Envy and Greed have a sibling Moment after beating each other up for funsies. This is my first public fic so h......... enjoy

Envy the Jealous was the fourth Homunculus, arguably the most powerful second only to Pride. Envy had the power to change their form into whatever liked, whenever they liked, took a form the size of a building when they saw necessary. Envy had the power of countless sacrificed souls, the ability to kill without a second thought, showed nothing but loyalty to their creator, at least to his face, and to the others who followed him blindly. And yet.

And yet.

When had Father praised them? Thanked them? When had ANY of their siblings shown more than a surface-level acknowledgement of their existence? Greed had been the only one, but even then Envy had their doubts. The dumb bastard had ran out over a century ago, they hadn't received a single word since.

And yet.

 

"I hate him," they had confessed during a sparring match.

That had gotten them an amused chuckle. "Careful, Envy. Don't let pops hear you say that."

Envy squinted, curled their fists. "You do too."

Greed's shield retreated, its purpose served, and he looked up towards the ceiling. He planted his hands on his hips. "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, dumbass. But, I don't go around announcing it."

They scowled.

"So riddle me this," The Elder sibling turned his gaze back to meet Envy's. "Why?"

That was the question, wasn't it? Envy could feel themself shrinking under his curious stare.

Maybe they should've kept their mouth shut. Maybe they shouldn't say they hate feeling like a tool for their Father, hate feeling like no one cared about them, hate feeling like they'd be better off far away from here. With friends. With people who would admire and appreciate them. Having the bonds humans do and that Envy so desperately longed for.

Maybe.

And maybe it'd be stupid to say any of this to another living soul. But. Greed understood, at least one thing. Greed understood hating their creator. He wouldn't tell. There was nothing to gain. So Envy had nothing to lose by revealing this tightly kept secret.

Nothing but their dignity.

They fidgeted, searching for words, and opened their mouth -

"Actually, don't tell me."

Envy blinked. "What-"

"Listen," Greed sighed. He turned his back towards the younger Homunculus to gather his jacket and glasses, placed neatly on the stone rising surrounding the little arena. "Some things should be kept to ourselves, you know? We have our reasons. No use blabbing when there's nothing we can do to fix anything. So, don’t."

Envy stared at him, gears turning in their head, working through the words and trying to find something to retort with. Nothing came out.

"Do me a favor," Greed continued, shrugging his jacket back on and returning his glasses to their place. He strode toward them, aimed for the direction of the passage back to the underground chambers. "Don't let the others find that out, okay? You're a bastard, but I'd rather not see my little sib wiped off the face of this planet." He crossed the distance between them, stopping within arm's reach, then extended a hand to lightly punch Envy on the shoulder. "It's bad for team morale."

He continued his path to the exit. Envy scoffed and brushed the spot before turning heel to follow after him.

 

Only a year after that, Greed disappeared.

 

And Envy was alone.


End file.
